Airlines of New North Etana
Airlines of New North Etana is the state airline of New North Etana and offers service to over 31 destinations across the continent and has more than 19 fleet.The airline was founded in May of 2000, by a private group from New North Etana.The airline also offers three classes, GoldClass, ExecutiveClass and Economy Class. History A group of penguins wanted to provide cheap and affordable air travel to the penguins on New North Etana. They bought older, retired aircraft, such as Snowing 727-200s, and one Airhail A300, and offered trans-ocean service from Wentley to many cities across the mainland Antarctica. The airline started service to the UTR in 2004, with newer aircraft bought in the previous year. Then, in 2005, the airline shortly maintained a focus city at South Pole Airstrip from June 2005 to it's closing in April 2007. They opened a temporary focus city in Blizzardville International Airport and also one in Shield Island International Airport to open up trade links. When South Pole City International Airport reopened, hub operations started again and Blizzardville lost it's place. However the Shield Island was kept as a secondary hub due to it's area where it could be used to drop off passengers if anything happened to Wently Domestic. The airline is currently the largest in New North Etana and the ninth largest in the continent. Fleet *Airhail A330-300 (5) *Airhail A320-500 (8) *Snowing 777-300ER (7) *Snowing 737-800 (5) Cargo Fleet *Airhail A340-500F (7) *Snowing 777-200F (8) Cabin There are three classes available, they are GoldClass, ExecutiveClass and EconomyClass. GoldClass GoldClass is the first class equivelant of the airline, and is available on only international and some trans-ocean flights.The class features leather seats with a 38 inch pitch.The seats can recline to 180 degrees,and have free in-flight entertainment systems such as PTVs, and Audio as well. The systems are provided by iQubo, and feature more than 20 TV and 11 Radio channels. Free wireless internet is also available, on most international flights. There are also free, five course gourmet meals available on all international flights. Passengers also receive free drinks, snacks and other frills on-board. There is also pre-flight services available also, and access to special check-in counters and priority boarding too. There is also free invitations to the EtanaClub for all GoldClass passengers, available at select destinations. ExecutiveClass ExecutiveClass is the business class equivalent of the airline, and is available on all domestic and international flights. The class features leather and cotton seats that can recline to 160 degrees, for a passenger's comfort. There are TV and Radio systems available as well. The systems are also provided by iQubo like GoldClass. But, it only features 16 television and only 8 radio channels. Wireless internet is available but must be pre-paid online or in a check-in counter at an airport. There are also three course gourmet meals available for no extra charge. Passengers also receive free drinks, snacks and other frills on-board. There are no pre-flight services or special check-in counter services provided to the passengers, unlike passengers traveling in GoldClass. There is also access to the EtanaClub, but must be paid before entering. Economy Class Economy Class is available on all flights operated by the airline. The class features cotton and polyester seats that can recline to 140 degrees, for a passenger's comfort.The in-flight entertainment systems are about the same as the Gold and Executive Classes, but has only 11 television channels and only 6 radio channels. Wireless internet is available also but must be paid on-board to a flight attendant. There are also two course meals available for no extra charge on board. Passengers also receive free beverages, snacks and some other frills as well.No pre-flight services or special airport services are available either. Passengers traveling in this class do not have access to the EtanaClub as well. Livery The airline has one main livery, in use since the airline first operated.The fleet has jelly-bean type of paint scheme, with the colors, blue, white and grey on the aircraft. Over the passenger windows, there are the words Airlines of New North Etana painted on, and on the stabilizer fin, there is a symbol of a silhouette of a dove, that is grey. The airline has no special fleet currently. The airline has announced during a press conference in Polaris stated that the airline will change it's livery in 2011, with a new, sleek, modern livery, to be introduced with new orders of aircraft. See Also *Airlines o' CP Category:Transportation Category:Airlines